The Young Bucks
The Young Bucks are an American professional wrestling tag team, consisting of real life brothers Matthew and Nicholas Massie, better known by their ring names Matthew '''and '''Nick Jackson. They are currently signed to NNJ Wrestling where they perform on the Raw brand. Pre-Reboot See this blog for information regarding the pre-reboot history of NNJ Wrestling. NXT (2015) The Young Bucks were drafted on November 6th from free agency in exchange for Luke Harper & Erick Rowan. They made their debut on the November 18th edition of NXT, defeating Jason Jordan & Chad Gable for the right to represent NXT in the Survivor Series triple threat tag team match. They won the match, pinning Chris Sabin and eliminating Smackdown from the match. Due to their victory at Survivor Series, they were awarded a by in the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament, proceeding directly to the finals. In said finals, at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, they defeated The Hype Bros to become the inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions. Shortly after this, the Young Bucks would start a feud with Goldust and Stardust over the tag team championships. This culminated in a no-disqualification tornado tag team match on the January 27th edition of NXT for the titles, where the Young Bucks retained due to assistance from the debuting Kenny Omega. On the next edition of NXT, the trio would defeat American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) and Low Ki in a six-man tag team match, prompting Billy Gunn to award Kenny Omega with a third tag team championship belt, turning the NXT Tag Team Championship into the NXT Trios Championship. Present Raw (2017-) The Young Bucks entered the Reboot Draft together as a tag team. They were picked by Raw with the 54th overall pick, the first tag team pick of the draft. On September 11th, 2017, it was announced that the Young Bucks would be facing the New York Jets for the WWE Tag Team Championship on the inaugural edition of Raw. In Wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **''Early-Onset Alzheimer's'' (Double or stereo superkicks to one or two opponents respectively) **''Indytaker'' (Springboard spike kneeling reverse piledriver) **''Meltzer Driver'' (Springboard somersault spike kneeling reverse piledriver) **''More Bang for Your Buck'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Matt followed by a 450° splash by Nick followed by a moonsault by Matt) *'Signature tag team moves' **Aided dropkick **Corkscrew neckbreaker by Matt onto Nick's knee **''Crazy Dive'' (Matt front dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Nick to hit a suicide dive through his legs) **Matt powerbombs an opponent into the knees of Nick, who is seated on the top rope **''N'Sync'' (Double hip toss followed by a double back handspring into a double dropkick to the face of a seated opponent) **Springboard splash (Nick) / Standing moonsault (Matt) combination **Stereo 450° splashes **Stereo dropkicks **Wheelbarrow hold by Matt into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Nick *'Matt Jackson's finishing moves' **Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter **''Worst Case Scenario'' (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) *'Nick Jackson's finishing moves' **450° splash Category:Wrestler Category:Tag Team Category:Heel Category:Raw